A household appliance commonly has a cabinet defining an interior that is accessible through a door. The door is traditionally opened with a handle member in a single direction about a single pivotable axis.
In a typical washer and dryer appliance organization, the washer is placed on the left and the dryer is place on the right from the perspective of a user facing the machines. This set up enables a user to move between the opened doors between the two machines. However, such a setup is not always possible or desirable, based upon the environment in which the appliances are placed. When not possible, the direction that the doors of the appliances open can be inconvenient or interfere with use of the appliances.
Some manufacturers permit consumers or user to request a change in the direction of how the door opens. However, this request is time consuming and undesirable to consumers.